THE GUY THAT DID NOT LAST THAT LONG
''This Is A Crossover I Decided To Make.'' While i was trying to make my move on Claudia again by taking here to an amusement park. I was interrupted by my great great grandmother Mrs. Fredrick calling on the Farnsworth. I yelled at her saying "Why every time i really try to get a girl it is ruined". She said calmly "I have a surprise for you". I asked "Is it The Original Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream that is endless but makes you depressed". Annoyed so she slammed her Farnswoth. On the drive I was dragging out how the day was ruined and Claudia said "That it was not our best". I drove over the speed limit because she had said "our best". I dont know if Jink's or Pete had struck me with one of Cupid's arrows but i was lovestruck. When i arrived there was streamers everywhere. Artie was even playing the original Rappers Delight also using the Studio Fifty-Four Disco Ball. I was so excited until when people saw me there wasnt even a surprise present Mrs. Fredrick presented a man named Aden Taylor. I got so mad my powers of controlling artifacts was almost unleashed. The warehouse floors were even becoming scoulding hot. Then she had the nerve to ask me to check his ora to see if he was good or evil. I calmed down after Claudia snuck me a kiss which made me happy again. The first word out of this man named Carter was hows it hanging. That made me so mad in almost awoken Goliath out of his wooden intombment. After i looked into his ora it did not say anything wrong about him but. Then he said "You must be the kid named Karess". I then told him "That's just a nickname giving to me by the warehouse My real name is Kavyia". I told him "you are all right what are you doing here". He told me that i would not have to put up with him for a little while because he is only here a week or two. Artie told us to stop flirting in a joking tone because we had a mission to accomplish. Artie said we had five artifacts to be found. First we headed to the beautiful paradise of Hawaii. Carter caught me staring at some girls in bakini's and asked "Aren't you dating Claudia". I told him no the kiss was just a coverup so the warehouse would not explode. I told him the power i wielded to control artifacts and my mind connected to the warehouse. After that we stayed up watched some tv then hit the hay. The next morning we went surfing convincing ourselves that it would help us find clues. Then we joined a beach volley ball game and then i blacked out for one second. As soon as i came back i told him not to hit the Beach Ball becaused when hit with force or without it will cause huge wave or even tsunami's. We captured it and headed back to the warehouse dropped it off and took off for Florida. When we arrived in Miami I had already connected with the artifact. It was at the renowned Adventure Man's cabana. He was off making videos so we were ahead. Anything in there could had been a artifact but i had connected with two main things a Wool Hat and Alligator Skin Belt. As soon as i touched them they were registerd in the warehouse . I knew now that the Wool Hat lets you think like an animal and the Alligator Skin Belt lets you change your appearence as any animal. We did not need to wear gloves because they had to be worn to take affect. We did not need to drop those off because they are harmless. So we headed off to Cali and checked in at the Goldenburg Hotel. As soon as i walked through the door the connection was so strong i tried to Carter but he did not beleive it would be that easy and it wasn't. The artifact was a Hot Tub that makes you forget about all of your problems, worries, family, and friends as it withers your body draining the life out of you. To get everybody out of the hotel i called Mika up and told her to dress like Angelina Jolie. When she arrived her costume looked kind of shabby and did not work but she did bring the French Whore's perfume which affect was makes people get away from you quickly. It cleared the who hotel because she sprayed it through the vents. We got it done and we put it in Mika's truck we had no time to wait. The last artifact was hard to get. We went to a abandoned army base in washington and nothing was there except a teather ball with the pole. I told him to watch out he got hit it the face three time and was running around like wild fire. I showed Artie it and he said that "It was another trial of the baylor dodge ball". Also telling us what it can do (Warning if you come near and hit you without miss do not try to cut rope it will only grow another only way to stop is by reaching pole and holding both arms around it). Carter tried doing it but it most of did not like him because it would not let him near. He even took a pocket knife from his pocket and attempted to cut it. I warned him that it knocked the skull off of one man, broke another ones rib cage, and bludgened another two to death. I had bright but not so bright idea to let the ball hit him as i run and try to touch the pole. It worked even though one ball reapeatedly attcked me. We dug it out of the ground because it was the only way to take it home. Thanks to his invention the twenty-four hour deactivizer we headed for home sweet home. He told me that he would be back one day . A tear trickled down my eye as i asked him would he ever be my partner again. Before he left he told me he does work for the warehouse but a different branch that works outside to collect items. We had our good byes and i waved as he drove off.